Hawk
Summary Hawk is a former professional fighter who turned into a debt collector for the criminal underworld but found something that makes him a target of Talon. Appearance Hawk wears a black Harrington jacket over a green shirt, he wears brown cargo trousers and black boots. He has a side fringe undercut hairstyle and on the left side of his neck there is a tribal tattoo of a thistle. He has a belt buckle of the Crann Bethadh. Personality Hawk is combative and tenacious, he loves to fight and misses his glory days as a professional fighter. He isn't an advocate for Omnic rights but he doesn't have a prejudice against them. He is altruistic towards his friends and respects those who deserve his respect. Due to his time as a debt collector Hawk knows how to stay out of unnecessary complications and how to focus his energies on his job. While being on the run from Talon, he does admit that he misses his family but he initially refused to join Overwatch because he believes that he knows how to handle Talon and that he has the right connections. In the most basic form, Hawk can be reckless, selfish and cold at his worst but his altruism is what keeps him on the right path. History Logan Deòiridh was born into a wealthy family and some believed that Logan had his luck and life handed to him on a diamond plate. Logan actually hated the aristocratic lifestyle and often escaped his ivory tower to be with his friends despite his family's disapproval. Logan's friends were troublemakers and were often associated with punishments from the authorities but Logan didn't care. Logan wasn't so different from his friends because he developed a love of fighting and he joined a boxing club. It was soon revealed that he had a high potential of becoming a successful boxer but Logan's luck seemed to have ran out because he lost a match and soon received a lifetime ban from boxing after he had assaulted a referee out of rage. Logan was ashamed of what he did and with the help of his friends, he became a debt collector for the mafia. He enjoyed this job because he often had to resort to violence in order to "convince" clients to comply with the mob's demands. One day however when he was dealing with another client, he stole something from the client because he believed that it was valuable enough to pay off the debt. After Logan had given the object to the mob, they were slaughtered by Talon a day later but Talon hadn't been able to find the object because Logan had made replica for his boss and kept the real one for himself. Upon discovering the death of his boss, Logan decided to go on the run so that Talon can't find him. While in Eichenwalde he was approached by Reinhardt and Brigitte and was offered a place in Overwatch so that he can be protected by Talon however Logan refused because he believed that he can handle Talon. What Logan didn't know was that Brigitte had actually stole the item from his pockets and it was soon handed over to Winston so that he could study it. After finally realising what Brigitte had done and that Doomfist had escaped from his prison, Logan begrudgingly agreed to join Overwatch. Weapons Hawk uses a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun and it has 8 rounds, can do a total of 140 points of bodyshot damage and uses 20 pellets per shot. Hawk also wears brass knuckles which are used in his passive ability. Abilities * Glassgow Kiss: Hawk headbutts his target, it does 20 points of damage, this takes 6 seconds to recharge. This attack is an unmissable melee attack. * Sprint: Hawk can run away from a fight or join it. * Tackle: Hawk can tackle his opponent to the ground, it does 40 points of damage to the target and He can restrain them for 3 seconds. However when this is over Hawk receives 10 points of damage. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. Passive Ability * Chin music: Hawk does an additional 10 points of damage when doing melee attacks i.e Tackle and his quick melee attack. Ultimate: Tranquil Fury Hawk leaps into the air and he can slam into the ground to do 150 points of damage and then he uses a sword to attack his enemies. The sword does 120 points of damage per slash The range of the slam is 8 meters and the ultimate lasts for 6 seconds. Interactions Zenyatta * Zenyatta: Violence isn't always the first option * Hawk: Zen, a cat in gloves catches no mice Reinhardt * Hawk: Tell Brigitte to keep her hands to herself * Reinhardt: I wouldn't dare but you're welcome to try Winston * Hawk: When will I get it back? * Winston: I'd like to keep it, it's too enticing to give away Pharah * Hawk: When this is over, I'm gonna send ya home to your mummy * Pharah: Try me Trivia * "A cat in gloves catches no mice" is phrase that means that being nice and cautious isn't always the best option. * Deòiridh is Gaelic for pilgrim. * On his jacket he has a patch of the Scottish flag. * Chin Music is a cricket term for when a bowler throws the ball at the batman's throat or chin * Logan was based on David King from the video game Dead by Daylight. * The voiceline "''Nemo me impune lacessit" '' is the motto of The Order of the Thistle. It's latin for No one "cuts" me with impunity. * When he spawns in Kings Row he says a stanza from the Scottish poem "To a Mouse" "Wee, sleekit, cow'rin, tim'rous beastie, O, what a panic's in thy breastie! Thou need na start awa sae hasty, Wi' bickering brattle! I wad be laith to rin an' chase thee, Wi' murd'ring pattle!" * The english version of this stanza translates to "Little, artful, cowering, timid beast, Oh, what a panic is in your heart! You need not start away so hasty With bickering prattle! I would be loath to run and chase you, With murdering scraper" * Hawk was also inspired by Griffin, a character from the movie Jumper and his interaction with Pharah is based on a line from the movies villain.